lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Rocks and Cliffs
''Rocks and Cliffs are natural geographic features that can be found throughout the entirety of Lumberland. These features of Lumberland are found in brown and rectangular forms with the slate material, and often pile up on each other, becoming higher, denser, and taller.'' ---- The Snow Arch The Snow Arch '''is a rock feature located within the Taiga that connects an island of rock to the rest of the Mountainside. It is not shaped like an arch, however, because of its position, it has been called by players an arch. Taiga Peak The '''Taiga Peak is located the top of the Taiga, where it can be accessed by using the Taiga Mountain Passage, a narrow, winding trail that leads to the top of the Mountainside in the Taiga. It gives the player a broad view of the surroundings. Safari Hole The Safari Hole is a hole found high up on a rock wall within the Safari. It extends back for about 14 studs and can be accessed by going through the hole on The Maze or by going down the hole in the End Times Biome. The Snow Cave The Snow Cave is a cave dugout near the Mountainside at the entrance of the Taiga. This cave is the source of the boulders that fall down a slippery and rocky path that blocks the entrance to the biome. Rock Bridge Cave The Rock Bridge Cave is a small cave located underneath the entrance to the Volcano. On its rear-end is an explodable wall that leads to the entrance of the Shrine of the Sight when opened. The Swamp Cavern The Swamp Cavern is a big cavern that is located within the Mountainside that connects the rest of the Mountainside to the Swamp and allows access to the Swamp. River Tunnel The River Tunnel is a cave that is located at the side of the Bridge. It contains a random array of rocks and platforms, which makes it insignificant and an anomaly. However, the music playing in the area is "Swimmey Texture" by Kevin Macleod, a soundtrack that only plays in the zone of the Green Box. As of March 1, 2018, the tunnel can be accessed. Snow Peninsula The Snow Peninsula is a geographic feature that protrudes from the Mountainside near the Taiga. It is the same as all the other peninsulas; it comprises layered rocks slowly getting shorter and shorter as it goes into the Ocean. Sealed Cave The '''Sealed Cave '''is a tunnel-shaped sinkage near the spawn area across from Yes! – it's the Land Store behind a large rock. There are no components held by the cave and will remain as an anomaly. Maze Slate The Maze Slate is a block located beneath the floor of the maze. It is unique because it has the largest volume of any cliff (slate block) in Lumberland. It has a volume of 101,932,532.07663 cubic studs and is inaccessible. The rock coming in second place for volume is accessible and is located to the left of the volcano with a volume of 62,749,315.560011 cubic studs. This data has been tested and confirmed. RobloxScreenShot11242015 185441-405.png RobloxScreenShot11242015_230324892.png RobloxScreenShot11242015 190049-998.png RobloxScreenShot12132015 083728631.png SnowPeninsula.png River Tunnel.png Dugout1.png SafariHoleMaze.png RobloxScreenShot11242015 184204-369.png 685.png RobloxScreenShot11242015 225036722.png RobloxScreenShot12292015 160634588.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Geographic Features